Doctor Rustic
Doctor Rustic was a scientist and villain. He was known to slaughter heroes and use their parts to build "experiments". He was also well known among the villains for upgrading and repairing, as long as they brought him "spare parts". He was eventually slaughtered by the bounty hunter Goldslicer. History Doctor Rustic was formerly a scientist for a firm in Makuhero City. He was well renowned for his technological advances, such as a generator that ran on small pieces of Quaza. He was eventually transferred to a facility on the planet Scrazik. However, soon after his arrival, he disappeared. He was presumed dead. The Doctor About two years before the return of Von Ness as Von Nebula, a distress beacon was discovered to be coming from Scrazik. Many of Hero Factory's staff was suspicious, as Scrazik was abandoned over twenty years prior due to a deadly virus spreading amongst the population. However, Zib decided to send Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer to the planet. Upon arriving the trio found the planet to be mostly dead, with scrap heaps and dead robots scattered everywhere. A little while later, the heroes stumbled upon a large, seemingly abandoned building and decided to explore. Travelling up the many floors, they saw robots horrifically mutilated on every floor. At the top floor, the heroes stumbled upon a small cobbled-together robot. They were shocked when it announced itself to be the famed Doctor Rustic. He then proceeded to electrocute the three heroes, rendering them unconscious. When the trio came to, Rustic explained how he survived the virus. His body was infected and to save himself, he transferred his mind into a body made out of spare parts from his ship. The resulting process resulted in him losing his sanity. He spent many years dissecting the bodies of the deceased inhabitants of the planet. Eventually, he began to turn the bodies into "experiments". However, Stringer managed to escape and freed Stormer and Bulk from Rustic's shackles. The three heroes were ready to capture Rustic, who released one of his "experiments". The Heroes were able to eventually defeat the "experiment" however, Stringer's core was damaged and the team had to flee. Stringer was treated for injury when the team returned. This would not be the last time that Rustic would face the Hero Factory. The Repair Man After the news that Rustic was still alive and on Scrazik was leaked by an escaped villain, many villains began to ventured to the planet. Rustic soon became the go to repair man for many, many villains. Villains who came to him for repairs and upgrades included: XT4, Core Hunter, and Megas. He would do this for free, but on one condition: the Villains must bring him "spare parts". As the years passed over 40 heroes have been estimated to have been killed by Rustic. He frequently collaborated with the bounty hunter Goldslicer. Death After the "Breakout" event, Rustic hired Goldslicer to kill the hero Brian Shred. After the mission was completed, Rustic sent an "experiment" to kill the bounty hunter. Goldslicer destroyed the "experiment" and headed back to Scrazik to kill Rustic for his betrayal. Three of Rustic's "experiments" confronted Goldslicer and were eventually destroyed. Goldslicer gradually made his way up to Rustic's lab and promptly shot him. Goldslicer deactivated the generator and left the planet. Weapons Rustic wielded no weapons. Personality Rustic prior to his turn to villainy, was known as a soft-spoken and rational scientist. After he became a villain, he became sadistic and enjoyed mutilating and murdering heroes. He was also known to occasionally betray his allies. Stats Maximum Value of 20 Strength: 1 Agility: 1 Toughness: 1 Mind: 1 Quotes *"Bring me more spare parts". *"Leaving so soon"? *"Goldslicer, my old friend." *"Bring me their heads". *"I've been working on my 'experiments". Trivia *He was good friends with Zib and Akiyama Makuro. *He is estimated to have murdered 40+ heroes in a 5 year time span. The only victims whose names are known are: Phillip Bombadic, Allen Nega, and the rogue hero Bartholomew Irons. *(List is incomplete) Here is a list of villain he upgraded and/or repaired: **XT4 **Megas **Core Hunter **Cipher **Vapor **Collector **King *Some of his "experiments" survived and attacked the Alpha Team shortly after the brain invasion. *He was never captured by Hero Factory. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:2014